Love? I Don't Care About It
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Seorang Hali yang tak percaya akan 'Cinta'. Namun setelah ia bertemu dengan gadis Malaysia itu, pandangannya tersebut berubah /Dark Readers di doain dapet dosa/Mind To RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**"Love? I Don't Care About It"**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios**

 **Story And Idea By IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **Genre : Romance And Dll... XD**

 **Warning : OOC gak nahan, EYD gak beraturan, Sok bisa bahasa Inggris padahal masih SMP, Alur kayak macet di Jakarta XD , Slow Update, And Sorry kalo ada kata yang tidak mengenakkan (dikarenakan untuk kepentingan cerita)**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Di dunia ini, manusia hidup berpasang-pasangan. Saling tertarik satu sama lain dan juga saling melengkapi.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan, berkencan, dan hal lainnya yg para pasangan pada umumnya lakukan kelihatan sangat mengasyikkan dan membuat iri para 'jomblo' yg belum menemukan pasangannya.

Ya, sangat mengasyikkan tampaknya.

Namun, di matanya semua itu tak berlaku. Di mata merah delima yg tajam milik seorang pemuda yg tersembunyikan oleh topi hitam beraksen merah.

Pemuda tersebut duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku taman di pinggir danau mini yg penuh dengan pasangan muda-mudi yg sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia nampak tak peduli akan keadaan sekitarnya dan hanya menatap ke danau dengan tatapan kosong.

Hali. Ya, itulah namanya. Memang agak aneh, tapi baginya hal itu biasa-biasa saja.

Mengingat Hali tampak sendirian saja dan tengah tak menunggu siapa pun, nampaknya pemuda itu belum menemukan pasangan yg cocok untuknya.

Melihat paras tampannya, seharusnya Hali sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Tapi sepertinya, Hali tak tertarik akan hal itu.

Atau bahkan mungkin, sama sekali tidak ingin merasakannya. Sama sekali tidak ingin tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu.

Namun, ia tak tahu...

Bahwa Tuhan telah memilihkan seseorang yang tepat untuknya. Untuk menerima segala kekurangannya dan melengkapi hidupnya. Hanya saja, Tuhan sedang menyiapkan momennya saja untuk pertemuan mereka...

 ***o~O~o***

" _Baby, you look prettier today~"_ Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara dari samping bangku taman yg aku duduki.

" _Ah... are you kidding me, Babe?_ "

" _No, Darling... I'm serious about that... I Love You so much~_ "

" _Love you too~_ "

...

Cih...

Menjijikkan sekali...

Cinta ?

Bahkan mereka tak tau apa itu cinta...

Tapi sudah berani mengatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai ?

Hahaha menggelikan sekali. Daripada membuang waktuku hanya untuk menyatakan cinta yang bahkan aku tidak dapat merasakannya sama sekali pada seorang gadis, aku lebih memilih untuk ikut ujian kimia dan fisika dalam satu hari.

Terlalu berlebihan? Toh mereka yang duduk di sana lebih berlebihan dan sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Menurutku, cinta hanyalah nafsu belaka.

Nafsu karena melihat paras seseorang dan perasaan ingin memiliki saja.

Tidak lebih dari itu...

Dan aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan yang namanya 'CINTA'.

 ***o~O~o***

"Hei, Hali! Kenapa bengong di sini?" seorang pemuda beriris gold menepuk pundak Hali yg nampak tanpa ekspresi.

"Hmm... ada apa ke sini, kak Gempa? Tumben..." Hali bicara tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada lawan bicaranya. Pemuda tadi langsung duduk di sebelah Hali yang nampaknya tidak keberatan akan kehadirannya.

"Di malam _Valentine_ yang penuh salju begini, kenapa kau justru keluar dan duduk disini? Apalagi di sekelilingmu banyak pasangan yang mesra lagi... Ugh, _so cold here..._ " Sang kakak mengeratkan syal berwarna kuning keemasan dengan aksen hitamnya untuk menghalau udara dingin.

Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Mereka sedang berada di London, Inggris. Dan kebetulan juga sedang bulan Februari yang sedang musim dingin dan bertepatan dengan hari _Valentine_ atau dalam bahasa Indonesianya adalah hari Kasih Sayang.

Yah... tapi mungkin itu hanya hari yang dibuat karena manusia bosan dengan hari yang terus sama dan berulang-ulang tanpa adanya hal yang menyenangkan.

Mereka berdua ada di London hanya untuk melanjutkan kuliah mereka. Gempa [26 tahun] sedang menempuh masa S2nya [jurusan Matematika] untuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang dosen (minimal menjadi guru pun tak apa) dan Hali [22 tahun] atau lengkapnya Halilintar ini sedang menempuh S1nya [jurusan Fisika].

Adik-adik mereka (Taufan [17 tahun], Blaze [14 tahun], Ice [12 tahun], Thorn [9 tahun], dan Solar [7 tahun]) tinggal di Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia dan juga tengah meneruskan sekolahnya.

Hali lebih memilih untuk kuliah di London daripada di Malaysia karena ia mengatakan bahwa kualitas di London jauh lebih baik. Padahal, alasan itu hanyalah alasan keduanya. Alasannya yang utama dan tidak akan pernah ia beritahukan pada siapapun adalah ia hanya ingin menemani sang kakak yang tampaknya begitu kesepian di London.

Oke, sepertinya Author disini yang lebih banyak berdialog daripada para tokohnya.

"Kakak sendiri, tau dingin masih aja keluar" Jawab Hali ketus dan juga mengeratkan syal hitam dengan paduan warna merahnya.

"Emang kalo aku nyariin adeknya gak boleh gitu?"

"Boleh, tapi gak pas cuaca dingin gini" Gempa diam dan otak jeniusnya berpikir bahwa tak akan ada ujungnya jika ia berdebat dengan Hali. "Iya deh iya... dasar _Ice Prince"_

"Apa?!" Hali yang tempramental tentu tidak terima atas julukan Gempa pada dirinya. "Udahlah debatnya. Mendingan kita beli kopi aja yuk! _This place coagulating me..."_ Merasa sang kakak sependapat dengannya, Hali mengangguk dan mengikuti kakaknya meninggalkan tempat dingin itu. Sarang hama-hama dunia.

 ***o~O~o***

Pagi menjelang. Salju masih menggunung. Matahari terkurung di dalam awan yang berisi kristal-kristal es yang lembut.

Dingin sekali, apalagi untuk seorang Asian seperti Hali. Walau sudah beberapa tahun di hadapkan dengan musim dingin di London, ia tetap merasa seperti berada di dalam _freezer._

Ia ada kelas hari ini, tepatnya jam 8.30. Dengan berat hati, ia keluar dari gulungan selimutnya yang hangat dan segera bersiap.

Hali menengok ke arah jam dindingnya, "Sudah jam 7 rupanya..." Hali segera menyambar handuknya dan merbersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. 10 menit kemudian, ia keluar dan mengenakan bajunya. Setelah dirasa penampilannya hari ini sudah ok, ia mengambil tas selempangnya dan pergi keluar untuk sarapan bersama kakaknya.

 ***o~O~o***

"Hei Hali,"

"Hm?" Hali yang tengah mengunyah sandwichnya hanya bergumam saja. "Kau sudah jatuh cinta belum?"

"Uhukk! Uhuk! Apa?" Hali tersedak dan langsung meneguk kopi panasnya. "Yah... aku kan Cuma nanya... siapa tahu kamu ternyata diem-diem udah pacaran" Ucap Gempa dengan tampang sok tahu segalanya.

 _'Pacar? Diem-diem? Cih, menggelikan...'_ dalam batin Hali tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan wajahnya tetap tenang. _Stay cool_ katanya. "Loh, kok gak dijawab sih? Jangan-jangan beneran ya?"

Ya ampun... ingatkan Hali untuk mencatat di dalam _note_ pribadinya bahwa 'Jangan buat Gempa menjadi jahil dan jika sudah jahil, matilah kalian'. Mungkin kata kalian itu harus diganti dengan kata 'aku'...

 ** _Author's Quote (?)_**

 _Berhati-hatilah jika orang jenius sudah bersikap jahil, karena kalian tidak akan bisa lari dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya (?)._

Hali yang tahu jika Gempa sudah dalam mode seperti ini, segera mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri dengan melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar café. Sisa-sisa perayaan _Valentine_ kemarin masih ada. Warna merah menyatu dengan warna putih yang begitu bersih. Lampu-lampu berbentuk cinta yang ada di café seberang berkelap-kelip dengan memancarkan warna merahnya. Didalam café itu juga terlihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang menyantap makanannya sambil sesekali saling suap.

Ugh... mata Hali jadi sakit melihatnya.

"Kak, sebentar lagi aku masuk. Aku duluan ya" Hali beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari café tersebut. "Hmm... tunggu. Hali belum bayar tadi... dasar"

Hali berjalan ditengah salju yang turun namun tidak terlalu lebat. Ia berjalan kaki karena universitas tempat ia berkuliah memang tidak jauh dari café tempat ia sarapan tadi. Cukup dekat malah. Setelah 2 menit berjalan, terlihat sebuah gedung yang begitu besar dengan tulisan "London University" (sumpah ini ngarang, kagak tau ada apa enggaknya). Ya, itulah tempat Hali berkuliah setiap hari demi mendapatkan gelar sarjana S1nya.

Hali menapakkan kaki di dalam gedung tersebut. Sepi. Tentu saja sepi... sebab hanya orang-orang jeniuslah yang berani kesana. Jurusan fisika memang bukanlah pelajaran yang mudah.

Tanpa diduga, seseorang berlari dari arah samping kanan Hali yang merupakan lorong yang menuju ke perpustakaan. Orang tersebut berlari ke arah Hali dan sepertinya ia akan-,

BRUK!

,-menabrak Hali.

"Ugh... sakitnya..." Hali mengelus kepalanya yang sempat terbentur sesuatu saat ia bersama orang yang menabraknya tadi terjatuh.

"Eh? _I-i'm so sorry, sir! Are you okay?"_ Orang tersebut mencoba membantu Hali berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Hali pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berani menabraknya.

Ah... wanita yang seumuran dengannya...

Ia memakai kerudung merah muda dan berwajah Asia. Seperti wajah orang Malay saja... eh?

"Kau... orang Malaysia?" Tanya Hali sambil beranjak berdiri dan mengacuhkan tangan yang tadinya terulur untuk membantunya. "Eh? Kau juga orang Malay?" Tanya gadis itu pada Hali yang sekarang melipat tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ah emm... maaf aku tadi tak-,"

"Iya, aku tau" Hali hanya menusuk (?) wanita tersebut dengan mata merahnya yang tajam setajam silet (?). "Oh iya, aku Yaya..." Gadis tersebut mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Namun, Hali malah mengacuhkannya dan pergi meninggalkan sang gadis.

"Ya ampun... dingin sekali sih!" Gadis tadi – Yaya – hanya mendengus kasar dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Hali.

Hali hanya berpikir bahwa kejadian tadi, atau lebih tepatnya pertemuannya dengan gadis berkerudung, hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Atau mungkin, gadis itu sengaja menabrak Hali agar ia bisa berkenalan dengannya (lu kepedean Hali...).

Namun, ia salah...

Salah besar...

Karena gadis tersebutlah, Hali akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang diberikan oleh CINTA.

 ***o~O~o***

Jam kuliahnya selesai. Kepenatan akhirnya bisa dilepaskan. Walaupun Hali terbilang jenius, namun ia masih tetap saja pusing dengan materi yang diberikan dosennya tadi.

Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di taman yang terletak di pusat kota. Tidak jauh dari universitasnya. Agar ia juga mendapatkan ketenangan, ia duduk di pinggiran taman yang terbilang sepi. Begitu sepi.

"Hah... rasanya rileks sekali..." Baru saja Hali merasa tenang, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara teriakan perempuan, " _HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEE! GO AWAY!_ AAAA!" Hali yang mendengarnya langsung menuju sumber suara.

Semakin Hali berlari kearah sebuah gang yang sempit dan sepi yang tak jauh dari tempat Hali tadi, semakin keras suara wanita tersebut, "AAAHHH! _LET ME GO!_ KYAAAAA!"

Akhirnya, Hali menemukan wanita yang meminta pertolongan tersebut. Wanita itu tengah disudutkan oleh tiga pria yang berbadan kekar. Wajah wanita itu terlihat begitu ketakutan dan juga... familiar? " _HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?! LET HER GO!"_

Ketiga pria tersebut langsung menoleh pada Hali, "Oh, _her boyfriend are coming..._ " Hali hanya mengacuhkan statusnya yang sebenarnya salah tersebut. " _Let her go now!_ " Hali menggunakan nada dingin andalannya. " _If we're not let this pretty girl, you will fight with us?_ " Ketiga pria kekar tersebut mendekati Hali. Saat mereka sudah cukup dekat, bisa dilihat begitu besar perbedaan ukuran badan mereka. Maklumlah, Hali sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya sehingga ia tak bisa berolahraga bahkan sekedar lari-lari kecil di taman.

"... _Yes, sure... if that can make you let her go and not bother this girl again"_ Hali hanya menyeringai sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celananya. Ketiga pria itu tertawa meremehkan dan mengambil kuda-kuda dan segera menyerang Hali. Hali yang juga tampaknya sudah siap menghadapi mereka bertiga hanya diam dan menunggu mereka. Saat salah satu dari ketiga pria tersebut hendak meninju wajah Hali, Hali langsung mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celananya dan menyetrum sang pria kekar dengan _Electric Shock_. Langsung saja pria tersebut terkapar dengan tidak elitnya. Mungkin... daya listriknya lebih besar dari yang biasa...

Kedua pria tadi pun nasibnya sudah sama dengan pria yang pertama menyerang Hali. Hali yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum puas dan menaruh kembali alat pertahanannya ke tempatnya semula.

" _T-thank you so much, sir! Thanks for saving me from that bad guys!"_ Hali berbalik dan menatap wanita yang telah ia selamatkan dengan wajah terkejut.

"K-KAU?!"

 ***o~O~o***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued or Delete?**

 ***o~O~o***

 **Gyahahaha XD utang baru ciyeeee :v /digebuk**

 **Yaudahlah, sebenernya ni ide udah lama...**

 **Eh pas di tengah-tengah, idenya melayang :'D**

 **Dan baru-baru ini, dapet ilham lagi (?)... Alhamdulillah~**

 **Dan juga ni Fic cuman beberapa chapter...**

 **Insyaallah kurang dari 5 lah~ tapi ini kagak janji~ XD**

 **Dan satu lagi, sebenernya ini pandangan saya tentang cinta sih sebenernya :v**

 **Namun... setelah dia datang... eh pandangannya ikut berubah XD /dih, curhat**

 **So...**

 **Minat Review ? OvO**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Love? I Don't Care About It"**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios**

 **Story And Idea By IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **Genre : Romance And Dll... XD**

 **Warning : OOC gak nahan, EYD gak beraturan, Sok bisa bahasa Inggris padahal masih SMP, Alur kayak macet di Jakarta XD , Slow Update, And Sorry kalo ada kata yang tidak mengenakkan (dikarenakan untuk kepentingan cerita)**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Salju kembali turun di langit kota London. Menambah suhu dingin dan membuat orang ingin segera bergelung di dalam selimutnya yang tebal juga hangat.

Namun, butiran-butiran salju yang dingin itu tidak mengubah suasana di antara pemuda beriris merah yang tajam dengan gadis berhijab merah muda. Keduanya bungkam dengan wajah terkejut sambil saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Mungkin kalau mereka sedang dilukis, lukisan mereka sudah jadi sekarang.

"Tch," Sang pemuda memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau rupanya.."

"Oh, syukurlah.. Kau masih ingat padaku rupanya." Sang gadis tersenyum manis layaknya gulali.

"Kau kira aku pelupa apa? Kalau aku tau kau yang aku selamatkan tadi, lebih baik aku memasang earphone saja dan duduk manis di taman daripada bertaruh nyawa." Iris _ruby_ nya menatap remeh gadis berkerudung di hadapannya.

"Ya ampun... Kau kejam sekali."

"Biarin."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat namaku kan?"

"Tentu. Kau Yaya, gadis yang sengaja menabrakku tadi pagi supaya bisa kenalan denganku kan?" Sang pemuda –Halilintar– melipat tangannya di depan dada bidangnya sambil memasang ekspresi angkuh.

"S-sengaja menabrakmu?!"

"Iya lah.. kau tentu saja sengaja."

"Hei! Aku benar-benar tidak melihat kau ada di depanku!" Yaya meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Jadi tubuhku transparan? Begitu?" Yaya hanya menjerit kesal di dalam batinnya. "Aaahh... kau benar-benar menghabiskan waktu santaiku.."

"Maafkan aku, tuan yang sok dan kerjaannya hanya bersantai saja.." Yaya memandang Halilintar dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus mengejek. "Jadi, karena kau itu sudah jadi _hero_ kesianganku, bolehkah aku tahu namamu, Tuan?"

"Hei! Berhentilah memanggilku tuan! Aku tidak se-tua itu... Namaku Halilintar, kau bisa panggil aku Hali."

Yaya terdiam. Sesaat kemudian, wajahnya berubah. "Pfftt.. Ha-Halilintar? Uph.. Ahahahaha! Ibumu ngidam apa sih sampai memberimu nama yang anti _mainstream_ begitu? Ahahaha!"

"Hei!" Halilintar memberi _deathglare_ andalannya. "Ya, ya... kau bisa tertawa sepuasnya, Nona Yaya.. Tapi, sayangnya aku punya kepentingan lain sekarang." Halilintar berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Yaya dengan wajah menahan marah.

"Kepentingan lain? Maksudmu kepentingan dengan kasur di kamarmu? Ahahaha!"

Halilintar tampak tak menggubris Yaya dan terus berjalan menjauhi Yaya. Walau dalam hatinya ia ingin menjambak jilbab yang Yaya kenakan sih...

Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal jauh di lubuk hatinya yang gelap. Seolah-olah gadis itu... seperti merangkak masuk dan membawa masuk setoples kunang-kunang yang akan ia lepaskan pada saat yang tepat nanti...

Yah... kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Apa mungkin penjaga hati Halilintar akan membiarkan kunang-kunang itu terbang bebas ataukah Yaya justru akan dibasmi dan diusir jauh-jauh dari hati Halilintar sebelum hal itu terjadi?

Kita tunggu saja nanti...

Dan untukmu Halilintar, tunggulah tanggal mainmu nanti!

 ***o~O~o***

* * *

Hari minggu. Yah, paling tidak hari ini Halilintar bisa jalan-jalan merilekskan diri.

Kamar sudah rapih, menu sarapan nanti sandwich sajalah, sudah wangi, mantel sudah 3 lapis, dan dompet dengan sejumlah uang di dalamnya sudah ada di kantong. Sekarang si iris ruby sudah siap melangkah keluar sarangnya (?).

Sepatu kets hitamnya melangkah dengan gagah di tengah salju yang turun tak terlalu deras, hanya sedikit-sedikit. Ia mampir ke sebuah toko untuk membeli sandwich setelah membeli kopi panas. Kaki-kakinya melangkah ke taman dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang.

"Kau kemana saja sih daritadi?!" Seorang pemuda beriris gold tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sebelah Halilintar. Dari mana dia muncul?

"...Bisa tidak, kak Gempa tidak merecoki aku untuk sehari saja?"

Gempa hanya terkekeh pelan, "Alololo~ Kau imut kalau marah."

"Kakak.. jangan buat aku mempraktekkan jurus karateku sekarang."

"Eh?" Gempa langsung terdiam. "Kau dingin sekali sih. Aku kan hanya mau minta tolong kau ke toko BakeLon buat ambil kue tiramisu pesanan aku doang."

"Lah, kok aku?"

"Ehehehe.." Gempa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku ada rapat mendadak hari ini.. Sedangkan kuenya harus diambil hari ini. Jadi, tolong ya Hali~"

Halilintar hanya mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Gempa hanya melonjak kegirangan.

Perlu ku beri informasi sedikit disini, bahwa toko BakeLon (Sumpah ini ngarang) yang berada di London ini adalah toko kue yang sangat terkenal akan rasa kuenya yang enak namun membuat suatu kue dengan terbatas dan hanya menerima pesanan dari jauh-jauh hari.

Karena itulah, Gempa sampai bela-belain minta tolong sama adeknya yang super dingin itu.

Dan sebagai adik yang baik, Halilintar nurut aja mah.

"Inget ya, kuenya harus utuh."

Halilintar kembali mengangguk.

Dan juga perlu kau ketahui, bahwa Gempa adalah anggota salah satu organisasi besar yang terkenal dan anggotanya hanyalah orang-orang terpilih saja. Gempa bahkan dapat undangan untuk masuk ke dalam organisasi tersebut.

Memang, bakat berorganisasi Gempa itu sudah mendarah daging. You know lah, di Ff lain dia selalu jadi Ketua OSIS kan?

"..."

"..."

"Kak Gempa.."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau nanya dikit nih."

"Nanya apaan?"

"Kenapa sih rambut kita ada yang warna putih satu helai?"

"..."

"Kak?"

"...Maaf dek, kita gak boleh spoiler disini. Tunggu yang Galaxy-nya aja."

Lah, kok melenceng gini sih?

Readers jadi kecewa.

Dark Readers bersumpah gak akan ngereview.

Bahkan Author pun gigit rambut.

Oke, ini mulai absurd...

 ***o~O~o***

* * *

Sang abang sudah lari kayak komodo ke halte bus 15 menit yang lalu. Sedangkan sang adek masih betah duduk-duduk cantik di taman.

Satu tegukan terakhir sudah ia ambil. Kini ia tampaknya sudah siap untuk menuju toko kue terkenal se-London tersebut.

Begitu sampai, Halilintar memasuki toko kue tersebut. Ia disambut aroma kue yang menggugah seleranya dan juga Author yang baru aja makan nasi goreng.

Segera saja Halilintar mengambil kue pesanan Gempa dan segera keluar setelah memberi uang yang diberikan Gempa sebelum ia lari terbirit-birit tadi pagi.

Halilintar si pangeran es melewati gang sepi (lagi). Ia berhenti dan menatap box berisi kue tiramisu pesanan kakaknya yang terus mengeluarkan aroma sedap. Air liur Halilintar meluber keluar dan lidahnya menjilat air liur yang keluar.

Dibukanya box kue itu perlahan-lahan...

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti...

Dan nampaklah kue tiramisu yang menggoda iman seorang Halilintar.

Setan dan malaikat imajiner Halilintar muncul, membisikkan rayuan yang searah dengan pikiran dan nasihat yang searah dengan hati.

"Wah.. kuenya kayaknya enak tuh. Kamu juga belum kenyang kan?" Setan berwarna merah dan hitam mini terbang di sebelah kepala Halilintar.

"Jangan! Gempa udah bilang kuenya harus utuh!" Malaikat putih mini dengan lingkaran di atas kepalanya terbang di sisi yang berlawanan dengan sang setan.

"Eleh, Gempa gak galak kok."

"Tapi, Gempa itu kakakmu!"

"Ya terus kenapa? Harusnya dia gak marah sama adeknya Cuma gara-gara kue doang kan?!"

"Tapi yang beli kuenya siapa? Hayo?!"

"Ya ampun, Cuma sepotong aja.. Cuma nyicip doang.."

"Hmm... boleh juga."

Dua makhluk mini itu kemudian menghilang. Kini tangan Halilintar hendak mengambil sepotong kue tersebut.

Semakin dekat...

Perlahan tapi pasti...

DEG!

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dingin di dekat Halilintar. Tangannya refleks menutup kembali box kue itu.

Ada perasaan bahaya yang terasa. Semakin dekat dan semakin kuat.

Dari arah belakangnya...

Halilintar berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topi juga syal hitam tengah mengacungkan sebuah pistol yang dipasang peredam ke arah Halilintar. Mata ruby itu terbelalak sempurna kemudian tertutup rapat, seolah pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi.

" **Aku menemukanmu.** "

"TIDAK!"

DZIIINNGG!

Halilintar terkejut mendengar suara seorang wanita sesaat sebelum pelatuk ditarik. Ia semakin terkejut saat menyadari yang terkena timah panas itu bukanlah dirinya, melainkan...

"YAYA!"

-Yaya.

Gadis berhijab merah muda itu merentangkan tangannya sedangkan tubuhnya memunggungi Halilintar. Ya, ia sedang melindungi Halilintar.

Tubuh ramping sang gadis ambruk dan langsung ditahan oleh Halilintar. "Yaya! Bertahanlah!"

"Tch! Dasar pengganggu." Pelaku penembakan kabur begitu pelurunya salah sasaran.

"K-kau Ti-tidak a-a-apa?"

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau...?!"

Yaya hanya tersenyum, "Syukurlah.." Mata hazel itu kemudian tertutup sempurna.

"Yaya?! Yaya! Ugh..!" Dengan segera, Halilintar menggendong Yaya ala bridal style dan segera berlari untuk mencari taksi.

"Hospital! Hurry! (Rumah Sakit! Cepat!)"

Sang supir – yang ketakutan – langsung tancap gas menuju Rumah Sakit London.

 ***o~O~o***

* * *

"I'll pay you later. Wait here. (Aku akan membayarmu nanti. Tunggu disini.)"

Dengan secepat kilat, Halilintar membawa Yaya masuk ke dalam Unit Gawat Darurat. "Doctor! Please help me! This girl has shoted! (Dokter! Tolong aku! Gadis ini telah tertembak!)"

Langsung saja Yaya dibaringkan di salah satu ranjang beroda dan pernapasannya dibantu dengan alat pernapasan oksigen.

"Sorry sir, are you her family member? (Maaf tuan, apa anda anggota keluarganya?)" Salah seorang suster yang membawa sebuah papan dengan kertas di atasnya menghampiri Halilintar.

"Yes, i'm her husband. (Ya, aku suaminya.)" Halilintar – sangat – terpaksa berbohong.

"This girl has shoted at her stomach, and the bullet must be take away from her stomach right now. Or her life in danger. The decision in your hand, sir. (Gadis ini tertembak di perutnya, dan pelurunya harus di angkat dari perutnya sekarang juga. Atau hidupnya dalam bahaya. Keputusan ada di tanganmu, tuan.)"

"Yes, do anything as you can provided that her life will be save. (Ya, lakukan apapun yang kau bisa asalkan hidupnya akan selamat.)"

Suster itu kemudian berlari kecil ke arah ranjang Yaya. Kemudian ranjang Yaya didorong menuju ruang operasi.

"Sir, can i know her name and your name? (Tuan, bolehkan aku tahu namanya dan namamu?)" Suster yang tadi kembali lagi.

"Her name is Yaya, and my name is Halilintar. (Namanya Yaya, dan namaku Halilintar.)"

Suster itu kemudian mengangguk kembali, "You can pay for the surgery cost in the administration section now. (Kau bisa membayar biaya operasi di bagian administrasi sekarang.)"

"Yes. (Ya.)"

 ***o~O~o***

* * *

1 jam telah berlalu. Operasi Yaya belum juga selesai.

Halilintar sudah membayar semua biaya operasi dan kamar rawat untuk Yaya, juga tak lupa taksi yang mengantarnya tadi. Maklum, keluarga Boboiboy termasuk keluarga yang sukses.

 _'Oh iya, kak Gempa harus dikabarin nih..'_ Segera Halilintar merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil smartphone hitamnya. Ia lalu menekan kontak bernama 'Kak Gempa'.

"Halo kak?"

 **[Ya, halo? Ada apa?]**

"...Kak Gempa pesan saja kue yang baru."

 **[Eh?]**

"Aku akan membayar semuanya. Sudah ya." Langsung saja Halilintar memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

 _'Kak Gempa gak perlu tau aja deh.'_

Lalu, dari ruang operasi Yaya keluar seorang dokter berpakaian hijau dan juga masker hijau.

"The surgery success. Miss Yaya can move to treatment room now. (Operasinya sukses. Nyonya Yaya bisa dipindahkan ke kamar rawat sekarang.)"

"Thank you, doctor. (Terima kasih, dokter.)"

Ranjang beroda dengan Yaya berbaring di atasnya segera didorong ke kamar yang telah di booking Halilintar.

Setelah memindahkan Yaya ke ranjang rawat, para dokter dan juga suster yang membawa Yaya keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut, meninggalkan Halilintar dan Yaya.

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, Yaya.." Halilintar langsung memegang dahinya yang berdenyut. "Untuk apa kau melindungi orang yang bersikap menyebalkan padamu?"

Halilintar mendekat ke Yaya yang sedang tertidur pulas, "Kau juga sudah membuatku..." Perlahan Halilintar menggenggam tangan Yaya dengan lembut.

"Mencintaimu, Yaya..."

* * *

 ***o~O~o***

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Buahahahaha akhirnya update jugaaa~ XD Terbengkalai Ff ini...**

 **Maaf ya,aku telat update gara-gara aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk latihan paduan suara buat 17-an. Ditambah capek pulang sekolah, ide mandet, males...**

 **And.. kita balas Review dulu~!**

 **-Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan**

 **Ihihihi... begitulaaahhh~ XD Makasih banget kak! Ya ampun, repot-repot deh kak Yaku fav sama foll -3- Reviewnya makasih ya kak~**

 **-ahsilAfrei**

 **Ini sudah lanjut. Ya mungkin cerita ini kalah manis sama kamu.. iyaaa kamuuu~ /digepak**

 **Makasih dukungan dan reviewnya kak~**

 **-EruCute03**

 **Udah lanjut kok. Makasih udah review~**

 **-Vanilla Blue12**

 **Ini kak Annisa kan? Kan?! Namamu lucu kak XD Kayak rasa pop es /digampar**

 **Ini udah lanjut qaqaa XD Makasih udah Review~**

 **-Nakamoto Yuu Na**

 **Iya nak, tebakanmu bener :D**

 **Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya~**

 **-Chikita466**

 **Oooh iya ya ya ya *angguk-angguk***

 **Makasih banget sarannya~ Uuuh repot-repot deh kakak X)))**

 **Makasih atas dukungan dan juga reviewnya ya~**

 **-Rampaging Snow**

 **Yap, itu Yaya.. ini dah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya~**

 **-Meltavi**

 **Woke kak ;) Aku juga suka cinta di London XD kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu~**

 **Sebenernya juga sih.. Bahasa Inggrisku ini bisa dibilang amburadul XD Tapi sudah saya kasih terjemahannya kok.**

 **Makasih loh atas semuanya~!**

 **-Iliara**

 **Waduh, sampe ngereview 3 kali X))))**

 **Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya~**

 **-wrkshtt**

 **Oooouuuuhhhh Yeaaaaaahhhh~! /plak**

 **Thanks for your review~**

 **-tasha**

 **Haha.. kan? Favorit pairing aku ni~ *mula berlagak***

 **Terima kasih dah review~**

 **-siti wulandari**

 **Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih udah review~**

 **Iya~ Makasih dukungan dan reviewnya~**

 **-DINDA**

 **Wah, seru ya? Aku kira malah ngebosenin XD Ini sudah lanjut, makasih reviewnya~!**

 **-ENDRI MASTER OF DARK DRAGON**

 **Hmm.. iyakah? Aku tak rasa macam tu pun...**

 **Thanks dah review~**

 **-Fitzal21**

 **Oke gan. Makasih reviewnya gan XD**

 **Eh, hati-hati. Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri XD nanti dikira orgil loh~ /ditendang**

 **Makasihh udah review~**

 **Nah, udah kejawab semua kan? Hehe**

 **Setelah ini aku akan fokus nulis Strong and Soft dulu. Aku mau bocorin juga kalau pairing yang aku buat di situ adalah ApiYaya XD Maaf ya, soalnya HaliYa udah kebanyakan. Pairing yang itu kan rare banget. Sekaligus sifatnya pas buat tokoh Raja nanti, kejam dan suka bersenang-senang.**

 **Oke, kebanyakan bacot deh..**

 **Jadi... Mind To Review? OwO**


End file.
